InFAMOUS: Fire and Ice
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Years after the many conduit incidents, they have seemed to be forgotten. However, that didn't mean that crime spree wouldn't be made by normal people. Gangs and criminals run rapid in New York. Meanwhile, 19 year old Jason Rain the boy without fear somehow taps into his conduit abilities. Now he can manipulate Fire and Ice. Now he has decisions to make about how he will use them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unlocking your power

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of InFAMOUS!)

 _Ever wonder what a conduit is? A conduit is a person with powers that no one understood. They can turn any matter into a weapon. There are good conduits, and also bad conduits. There were war between humans and conduits, and yet there was always one conduit that made things right for both of them. 2 people from different ages actually. Cole McGrath, a man who sacrificed his life to save the planet from a beast, and Delsin Rowe, a power absorber. Many years passed and some people probably forgot all about the conduits. Until now….._

There was a 19 year old college student playing with some fireworks.

This is Jason Rain, the boy who fears nothing. He lives in an apartment with 2 friends.

"One more should do it," I said.

Someone came up. It was Tessa.

"Don't think you're gonna set those off without me Jason," she said.

"Shh," said Jason, "Don't blow our cover."

They watched as some bullies were leaving their lab project.

"A few more seconds and this goes kaboom," he said.

It was clear for them to pull the trigger.

"Here it goes," said Jason.

Someone else came in.

"Did I miss the fireworks?" he asked.

"Alex?" asked Jason as he turned around.

He didn't know that he started the fireworks.

"Oh shit," he said. They were about to blow.

"Run for it!" said Jason.

They started to run before the fireworks flew. They went past the bullies project and blew up the principal's car.

The three peeped from a building.

"You don't think they'll notice do you?" asked Jason.

"Not a damn chance," said Tessa.

(Later…..)

They were all in the principal's office.

"Why must I be tortured?" he asked himself.

"Principal Richard I…." said Jason before he was interrupted.

"Why do you pull these tricks on me? Do you hate me?" asked Principal Richard.

"No sir," he said.

"Do you have any trouble at home?" he asked, "Are you eating ok?"

"I eat fine sir," said Jason.

"Well something's bothering you," said Principal Richard, "I'll find out what it is, no matter how much times the three of you get sent into my office."

"Ok," he said ,"About the car, I can…."

He held out his hand.

"Accidents happened," he said, "But remember. Karma is a strong force and it will effect your surroundings and friends in so many ways."

He thought about those words for a moment.

"You have my leave to go," said Principal Richard.

Later they were at Jason's apartment room.

"We were so lucky to get out of that one," said Tessa, "We wouldn't be in that situation if you hadn't distracted us."

"Well sorry," said Alex.

"Guys, let's not worry about that," said Jason, "We still have to find out how we're gonna get back at that asshole, Eagle."

"Ok, so what do you think we should do?" asked Alex.

"I say we go over there and beat the hell out of him," said Tessa.

"Alright," said Jason, "Tonight we'll rendezvous at the Big Apple and head to their club in disguise."

Later that evening Jason was heading to the Big Apple to meet the others.

"You're late," said Tessa.

"I know," said Jason, "I was caught up in homework."

"Whatever," said Alex, "Let's just go over there."

They were headed to the neon club where Eagle and his gang were. There was a line with a guy checking people in.

"I'll distract him while you two get in," said Alex, "Good luck you two."

At he talked to the guy, Jason and Tessa snuck in.

"Wow, nice place," said Tessa.

"I'll say," said Jason.

He saw something glowing.

"Tessa, over here," he said.

They were looking at some strange glowing orb.

"Its pretty," said Tessa.

Jason went closer to it.

"Jason, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting a closer look," he said.

He touched the glowing orb and got some strange visions of fire and ice.

He let go and fell down.

Tessa helped him up. "You Ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jason, "But for some reason I feel hot and cold at the same time."

"Hey!" said Eagle.

They turned around.

"Sneak into my party will you?" he asked.

The guy pushed Alex near them.

"I think its time we teach these kids a lesson," said Eagle, "Boys, get them."

They charged at them.

Jason put his guard up and suddenly a block of ice protected them.

"What the…" he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of InFAMOUS!)

Jason realized that he had ice coming out of him.

"Oh. My.. God," he said.

"Did… did you do that?" asked Tessa.

"He's a freak!" said one of them, "Get them!"

One of them attacked and Jason did another ice shield.

More of them came and Jason fought them off defensively.

Tessa helped him.

"Outta my face," she said to one of them.

Something was boiling and exploded.

"What was that?" asked Jason.

"I don't know but we better run," said Tessa, "Like NOW!"

Some debris fell down and Jason suddenly burned it away.

"You have fire too?" asked Tessa, "Man you're a powerhouse!"

"Less talking more running!" said Alex.

They kept running.

Eagle and his gang followed them.

"Let's get outta here!" said Jason.

He stopped and sensed that some people were still trapped inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Tessa.

"Some people are still trapped in there," he said.

"Who cares?" asked Alex, "I say we haul ass and act like nothing happened.

Jason thought for a moment.

"I always did wanna get payback on Eagle for being a jackass to me," said Jason, "I could just leave and watch the building explode. But some of those guys might burn alive if I do."

He thought for a moment and went back in.

"Jason, what are you doing?!" asked Tessa, "Jason!"

He went into the building and saw some people.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," he said.

One by one he pulled them all out.

He busted the door down and Eagle got out.

He then used his ice powers to freeze the fire away.

"That takes care of that," said Jason. The others got back home.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," said Tessa, "We were worried about you."

"Hey, somebody had to help them," said Jason, "Besides nobody's that heartless they deserve to die."

"I think you made the right decision," said Tessa, "Though you should be careful not to get too much attention from others."

"You have a point," said Jason, "But its not like some organization is watching our every move."


End file.
